Give me your hand for a Happy End
by Samantha Jordana Fox
Summary: Part2 von Another Today: Mitte 30, brünett... Catherines Vergewaltiger schlägt wieder zu SCfic
1. Chapter 1

**Give me your hand for a Happy End**

_Part 2 of Another Today_

_No hands involved_

_Du bist ganz allein, ganz allein in diesem verdammten Apartment. _

Stundenlang hatte sie in ihrem Bett gelegen, nackt ohne sie. Sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Es schien ihr alles verloren. Das einzige was sie wollte war wieder Saras Hand zu halten, was es auch kostet. Sie stieg aus dem Bett, kletterte unter die Dusche, und die Erinnerungen an die Wochen zuvor kamen. Catherines rechte Hand begann zu zittern, so dass sie sie mit der rechten halten musste. Das Zittern wanderte weiter durch ihren ganzen Körper. Plötzlich wurde sie unglaublich nervös, machte unkoordinierte Bewegungen, ganz als sei sie ein Süchtiger der Stoff braucht. Vielleicht war sie sogar ein Junky, abhängig von seinem Stoff Sara.

Da krochen die Erinnerungen an diesen Mann hoch und der Gedanke daran, dass sie jetzt allein damit klar kommen musste, dass sie keine Hand mehr zu greifen hatte. Die Erinnerungen an einen Mann der sie vergewaltigt hatte und mindestens eine Frau getötet hatte. Erinnerungen an ihn, der noch frei sein Unwesen treiben konnte, der nicht geschnappt war. Doch am stärksten fühlte sie die Angst, sie verloren zu haben. Ihr wurde ganz schwindlig und plötzlich wurde es dunkel. Sie wollte noch nach dem Wasserhahn greifen, doch da sackte ihr Körper zusammen.

Sie wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als sie wieder zu sich kam. Noch etwas benommen stellte sie das Wasser ab, kroch heraus und legte sich, mit einem Handtuch umhüllt auf den Boden. Nach weiteren 5 Minuten beschloss sie aufzustehen, sich anzuziehen und los zu gehen.

_Du hättest bleiben sollen, verdammt noch mal, jetzt bist du allein, ganz allein._

Sara saß zu Hause, zepte durch die Fernsehkanäle mit einem Bier in der Hand. Doch alles woran sie denken konnte war, dass sie sie gebeten hatte zu bleiben und sie gegangen war. Das einzige was sie wollte, war Catherines Hand zu halten, was vollkommen unmöglich schien. Immerhin hatte sie diese Frau regelrecht ins Gesicht geschlagen, indem sie sie zuvor kommen lies und danach wegstieß. „Ich hasse freie Tage", murmelte sie. Sie leerte den Rest ihres Bieres ihre Kehle hinunter und beschloss nach weiteren 5 Minuten sich umzuziehen und los zu gehen.

Beide verließen ihre Wohnungen, versperrten die Türen. Stumm mit starrem Blick auf den Boden, der sich nur hin und wieder hob, damit man die Orientierung nicht verlor, wanderten sie Straße für Straße und Avenue für Avenue hinunter, in Richtung zu einander. Sie bemerkten nichts als sich ihre Wege kreuzten und sie nur einige Zentimeter aneinander vorbeimarschierten. Catherine sah als erste hoch und warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter, doch Sara war längst hinter dem Häuserblock verschwunden. Sara blieb stehen, machte kehrt, sah um die Ecke, doch konnte niemanden entdecken.

Doch ER sah sie Beide. Er leckte über seine Lippen als er die Brünette sah. Er hatte Nachforschungen angestellt, und ihm war eine tolle Idee gekommen. _„Zuerst blond, dann brünett und zusammen macht es rot." _Ganz unauffällig schlich er Sara nach. Bei einer Abzweigung kam er ihr ganz nah, roch an ihrem Haar und verschwand in einer Seitenstraße, als Sara sich umdrehte.

**to be continued...**

_PS: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte von CSI_


	2. His eyes

_His eyes._

Es war Nacht und Sara ging zu ihrem Wagen. Sie kramte die Schlüssel hervor. Sie hatte das Gefühl etwas würde sie verfolgen, also drehte sie sich einmal um ihre Achse. „Oh mein Gott!" Als sie sich wieder nach vorne wendete stand er wie aus dem Nichts einfach da. Sie legte ihre Hand auf ihren Brustkorb und sah zu Boden, als der Schock endlich nach ließ.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken.", sagte er.

„Ist schon gut."

Sie drängte sich an ihm vorbei zu ihrem Auto, stieg ein. Als sie los fuhr stand dieser Mann noch immer dort, wo er plötzlich aufgetaucht war. Sein schwarzes Haar und seine stechend grünen Augen machten diesen Mann, neben seinem durchtrainierten Körper und seiner vertrauenswürdigen Stimme, interessant, wie auch gespenstisch.

_Seit diesem Zusammentreffen werden einige Tage vergehen, bis er plötzlich wieder vor ihr steht. _

Catherine schreckte aus einem Traum auf. Diese grünen Augen starrten sie an, zogen sie aus, verletzten sie. Sie kroch aus dem Bett, schlenderte in die Küche. Im dunklen saß jemand und Catherine sprang mit einem Satz nach hinten bevor sie erkannte wer es war. „Lindsay? Was tust du hier?"

Lindsay presste ihre Knie zusammen und legte die Hände in den Schoß. Sie hatte geweint und Catherine fiel sofort die blutige Lippe auf.

„Woher hast du die blutige Lippe. Hat dir jemand wehgetan?"

Lindsay reagierte nicht. Sie schloss bloß die Augen.

„Wer hat es getan, Lindsay? Bitte sag es mir."

Catherine hockte sich vor Lindsay hin, die auf einem der Stühle saß. Sie wollte über ihre Wange streichen, doch ihre Tochter wich ihr aus. „Bitte sag mir was los ist."

Lindsay hatte ihre Augen noch immer verschlossen und begann heftig zu atmen. Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, immer fester und sie atmete immer heftiger und lauter.

„Lindsay sieh mich an!", schrie Catherine. „Sie mich an!" Sie rüttelte sie. Plötzlich wurde es still. Einige Sekunden lang geschah nichts, doch dann riss Lindsay ihre Augen auf. „Es war der Mann mit den grünen Augen!", schrie sie. Catherine schmiss der Schreck nach hinten auf den Boden. Lindsays Augen waren grün, so grün wie seine und Lindsay begann aus ihrer Nase zu bluten und auch aus ihren Augen floss Blut. Sie bewegte sich auf Catherine zu und diese begann zu laufen, stolperte und in dem Augenblick stand er über ihr.

Catherine schreckte auf. Atmete schwer. Sie lag in ihrem Bett, schweißgebadet. Sie schlich nun zu Lindsays Zimmer. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete sie ihre Tür. Sie schlief, tief und fest.

Catherine schlich weiter in die Küche, machte das Licht an vergewisserte sich ob nicht doch jemand hier war. Sie griff nach ihrem Handy, das auf der Arbeitsfläche der Küche lag und wählte eine Nummer.

„Hi, Sara. Ich weis es ist spät, aber…" Catherine bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, immerhin war es bereits 3 Uhr morgens.

„… ich weis es ist Blödsinnig, aber…"

Sara wollte wissen, ob etwas passiert sei. Catherine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nur ein böser Traum. Na ja eigentlich zwei in einem." Catherine räusperte sich. „Nein, nein du brauchst nicht zu kommen, ich, ich wollte nur deine Stimme hören." Nach einigen Schweigesekunden wünschte sie ihr eine gute Nacht.

Sara starrte auf ihr Telefon, bis Greg sie aus ihren Gedanken riss. „Hä?", wollte sie wissen. „Ich wollte nicht stören, aber der Tatort ruft nach dir." Sara ließ das Handy in ihre Hosentasche gleiten und folgte ihm in den Garten des Hauses. „Kommt es dir auch bekannt vor?"

„Denkst du an ihn?"

„Ja. An den der Catherine vergewaltigt hat."

Sie war blond, zierlich, Mitte 40.

_**to be continued...**_

_nehmt euch ein Herz und schreibt mir was schönes, ich freu mich... _


	3. The other body

_The other body_

„Ich habe noch eine Leiche gefunden." Nick kam mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu. „Das solltet ihr euch ansehen."

Greg und Sara folgten Nick. Am Küchenboden lag eine weiter Frauenleiche. Auch sie hatte ein Sommerkleidchen an, welches sich zwischen ihre Beine geklemmt und mit Blut voll gesogen hatte. Sie lag in derselben Seitewertslage wie das blonde Opfer und auch das Opfer am vermutlichen ersten Tatort. Das einzige was anders war, waren ihr Alter und ihre Haarfarbe. Sie war Mitte 30, brünett.

„Diese Leiche passt nicht ins Bild.", meinte Greg, „Immerhin ist sie brünett und jünger."

„Vielleicht gibt es noch ein viertes Opfer. Ein brünettes."

Sara schoss einige Fotos. Das Blut um die Leiche herum war verschmiert, als währe jemand mit seiner Hand durch die Blutlache gefahren. Links von der Leiche war der passende Handabdruck zu finden.

Im Labor kreuzten sich Catherines und Saras Wege. Ein kurzes „Hey" kam über Saras Lippen, als sie an ihr vorbeizog. Doch Catherine packte ihre Hand. Langsam drehte sich Sara um.

„Catherine."

„Sara."

Catherine suchte nach irgendwelchen Worten, doch fand keine. Nicht mal ein „Wie fühlst du dich?" kam ihr in den Sinn. Sie ließ ihre Hand wieder los, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet.

„aahh…"

„Wir reden später, Catherine."

Catherine drehte sich um, ohne irgendeine Art der Zustimmung zu geben, und ging weiter.

„Catherine?"

„Schon gut.", rief diese während sie so schnell wie möglich zu entkommen versuchte.

„Hab ich etwas Falsch gemacht?"

Es kam keine Antwort. _Etwas Falsches gemacht? Ja sicher du bist gegangen._

Sara bog in Grissoms Büro ein. Er saß an seinem Tisch, offensichtlich mit einer Menge Papierkram beschäftigt.

„Hey."

Er blickte hoch und legte seine Stirn in Falten. „Sara. Worum geht's?"

„Es geht um diesen Fall mit den 2 Frauenleichen. Lorie Broom und Jessica Smith. Ich denke, dass wir bei seiner letzten Tat etwas übersehen haben."

„Wer und welche letzte Tat?"

„Ich rede von dem Mann der Catherine vergewaltigt hat."

Grissom lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück. „Woher willst du wissen, dass es derselbe war? Welche letzte Tat?"

„Das erste blonde Opfer. Ich bin die Berichte noch einmal durchgegangen und habe mit Greg und Warrick einige Nachforschungen angestellt. Alle drei wurden kurz vor ihrem Tod vergewaltigt und die zwei blonden Opfer sind seit einigen Wochen als Vergewaltigungsopfer aufgelistet."

„Und?"

„Lorie Broom hatte eine Beziehung mit unserer brünetten Jessica Smith. Auch das Opfer davor hatte eine Beziehung zu einer brünetten Frau, die seither nicht aufzufinden ist."

Grissom legte seinen Finger auf die Lippen und dachte kurz darüber nach, ob Sara etwas zu viel in den Fall hineininterpretierte.

„Das erklärt aber noch lange nicht, dass es Catherines Vergewaltiger war."

Sara konnte ihm nicht die Wahrheit über sie und Catherine sagen. Sie konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass sie glaubte sein nächstes Opfer zu werden, und schon gar nicht, dass sie glaubt er würde sie und Catherine töten, weil sich etwas zwischen den Beiden angebahnt hatte. Sie konnte auch nicht sagen, dass sie vermutete er habe es von Anfang an geplant, dass sich etwas zwischen ihr und Catherine entwickelte. Der einzige Grund dafür, dass sie noch nicht Tod waren, war entweder, weil sie nicht zusammen waren, oder weil sie es noch nicht öffentlich gemacht haben, wenn sie eine Beziehung hätten. Außerdem währe es viel zu kompliziert gewesen, also beschloss sie etwas zu sagen, was weder der gesamten Wahrheit noch einer Lüge nachkam.

„Es ist nur so ein Gefühl."

„Und was sollen wir übersehen haben?"

„Eine Leiche.", sagte Sara banal.

Er zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Ja ich weis, es ist nur so ein Gefühl, aber ich würde gern noch mal nach sehen."

„Ein Gefühl?"

„Bitte."

Catherine parkte ihren Wagen vor dieser Hütte, einer Ferienhütte, unweit der Brücke wo er ihr aufgelauert hatte. Sie umklammerte das Lenkrand. Ursprünglich hatte Grissom nur Sara und Warrick erlaubt, noch mal dorthin zu fahren, da er der Meinung war, Catherine würde es nicht gut bekommen dorthin zurückzukehren. Sie hatte allerdings anderes behauptet und mit Warrick den Platz getauscht. Sara konnte ihr, genauso wenig wie Grissom, sagen, was sie davon hielt und warum. Sie hoffte nur, dass nicht geschehen würde.

„Du musst das nicht tun."

Catherine sah Sara an, die am Beifahrersitz saß. „Doch. Wenn da etwas ist, will ich es finden."

Sie überwand sich und stieg aus dem Wagen. Bei der Suche versuchte Sara immer in ihrer Nähe zu bleiben, was sie eigentlich gar nicht tun musste, da Catherine Angst davor hatte nicht in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Sie untersuchten die Hütte, und noch bevor die Beiden sie betraten stieg ihnen der Geruch von Verwesung in die Nase.

Kurze Zeit später holten Leute die Leiche ab und brachten sie in die Gerichtsmedizin. Die Frau war brünett gewesen. Sara und Catherine hatten sie am Dach der Hütte gefunden. Durch ein Loch im Dach war das Blut in den Schrank des Schlafzimmers getropft, und hatte sich in ein dunkelrotes Sakko gefressen, so damit man es kaum sah.

Sara und Catherine blieben als einzige am Tatort um die restlichen Spuren zu sichern. Auf Saras Bitte, Catherine solle besser wieder ins Labor fahren, antwortete diese nur mit „Ich mach das schon."

Die Schlafzimmertür fiel ins Schloss. Sein Arm hatte Sara an ihn gedrückt und seine grünen Augen sowie die Mündung seiner Waffe starrten Catherine an.

**to be continued...**

Danke fürs lesen. Reviews sind gern gesehen!

_Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte von CSI._


	4. Die, babe, die

_He is back_

Catherine wollte nach ihrer Waffe greifen. „Ah ah, denk nicht mal daran.", sagte er. Sara versuchte sich zu befreien. Sie versuchte seine Arme von ihren zu drücken, doch sein Griff war zu stark.

„Leg die Waffe und dein Handy auf den Boden und schieb sie zu mir hinüber."

Mit zitternden Händen kam Catherine dem nach. Er ging mit Sara einige Schritte in ihre Richtung um die beiden Sachen aufzuheben. Er hockte sich hin, hielt nun Sara die Waffen an den Kopf und steckte Catherines Waffe und Handy in seine Jackentasche.

„Leg dich hin.", befahl er Catherine kühl.

Eine kleine Träne floss aus ihrem Auge. „Bitte tu ihr nicht weh.", bettelte sie.

„Leg dich auf den Boden!", brüllte er, „Und wage es ja nicht aufzustehen!"

Sie legte sich auf den Holzboden, wie er wollte, auf den Bauch und starrte dabei Sara an, die nun wieder hilflos mit seinem Arm an ihn gedrückt wurde. Er richtete die Waffe wieder auf Catherine und ging mit Sara einige Schritte nach hinten, sodass er die Zimmertüre schließen konnte. Catherine wollte schon aufspringen, da fiel ein Schuss.

Das Projektil schoss durch die Holztüre, sodass ein Loch entstand, durch das Catherine später sehen konnte, was er mit Sara machte. Sie fuhr zusammen und auch Sara ging es nicht anders. Er nutzte diese Schrecksekunde entwaffnete Sara und warf sie auf den Boden, seine Augen, sowie Waffe auf sie gerichtet. Er schob einen Stuhl vor die Zimmertür um den Türknopf zu blockieren. Gerade rechzeitig, da Catherine schon angerannt kam und wie wild auf die Tür hämmerte und ständig Saras Namen, mit einer Unterbrechung durch das Wort „Nein", rief. Er kramte Catherines Sachen aus seiner Tasche und legte sie auf die Ablage, gleich neben der Tür.

Catherine spähte aus dem kleinen Loch in der Tür hinaus. Als er näher an Sara trat, konnte sie erkennen, dass Sara versuchte ihm die Waffe aus der Hand zu schlagen. Es gelang ihr. Die Waffe verschwand gleich neben ihr hinter einem kleinen Kasten an dem sie lehnte, doch sie hatte keine Möglichkeit nach ihr zu greifen, da er sie da bereits auf den Boden gedrückt hatte. Er saß auf ihr, fuhr mit einer Hand unter ihren Pullover, währen er mit der anderen ihre beiden Hände über ihren Kopf auf das Holz unter ihr drückte.

Sie strampelte mit ihren Beinen, versuchte sich verzweifelt zu befreien. Sie konnte Catherines Schreie Hören. „Tu ihr nicht weh, nein, tu ihr nicht weh!" Sie konnte sie auf die Tür einschlagen hören. Irgendwie war es ihm gelungen ihre Hose zu öffnen. Genau in diesem Augenblick sah Catherine wieder durch das Loch in der Tür und sank bitterlich weinend an der Tür lehnend abwärts. Sara konnte es hören und danach ein klirren von Glas. Danach hörte sie nichts mehr. Es war vollkommen still in diesem Zimmer geworden.

Catherine hatte einen Stuhl in der Ecke entdeckt und hatte damit verzweifelt auf das Fenster eingeschlagen bis es endlich zerbrach. Sie hasste sich dafür, dass sie nicht schon früher versucht hatte auf diese Weise aus dem Zimmer zu kommen. Es einfach zu öffnen war unmöglich gewesen. Er hatte die Fenster abgeschlossen. Beim hinausklettern schnitt sie sich die Unterarme auf, doch das interessierte sie nicht. Sie wollte nur schnell zu Sara, sie wollte diesen Mann hinrichten.

Ein stilles „Nein" drang aus Saras Kehle, als sie ihm in seine grünen Augen starte. Es verwunderte sie, dass dieses Wort kaum hörbar war, obwohl sie schreien wollte. Ihre Augen quollen über mit Tränen. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie Catherine bei der Tür hereinschleichen sehen, doch der Boden knarrte und er drehte sich um. Sie war kurz davor ihre Waffe zu erreichen da zog er seine, die zweite, die er an seinem Knöchel trug.

„Sieh mich an, Kleine."

Sie tat es. Sein Finger drückte mehr und mehr auf den Abzug, bis 2 Schüsse fielen.

_to be continued..._


	5. The End

_The End_

Die Kugeln bohrten sich in seinen Rücken und Blut quoll aus seinem Mund bevor er vor Catherines Fußen nieder sackte.

Sara hatte zuvor nach der Waffe, unter dem kleinen Kasten, greifen können. Catherine starrte sie an. Sie lehnte an diesem kleinen Kasten schwer atmend und Tränen überströmt noch immer die Waffe auf den Ort gerichtet an dem Sekunden zuvor noch dieses Monster gestanden hatte. Catherine hob ihre Arme um sie zu beruhigen. Sara konnte die Schnitte an ihren Armen sehen, die noch immer stark bluteten. Sie senkte die Waffe. Still bad sie die älter Frau zu ihr zu kommen. Catherine stieg über diesen Mann, der am Boden noch immer seine letzten Atemzüge machte. Währen dieser wenigen Atemzüge die er noch hatte, dachte er daran, was er nun nicht mehr tun konnte…

_Er hatte Sara vergewaltigt während Catherine durch das Loch gespäht hätte. Er hatte es erregend gefunden beobachtet zu werden, und das Gewimmer hätte ihm ein Lächeln auf die Lippen gezaubert. Er hatte vor Saras Hände an das Kastenbein zu schnüren. Die Schnur war in seiner Jackentasche schon bereit gewesen. Er hätte Catherine aus dem Zimmer gelassen, die natürlich zu Sara gelaufen währe. _

_Er hätte gesagt: „Verabschiede dich." Er hätte Catherine gezwungen ein Sommerkleid anzuziehen, das er bereits bereit gelegt hatte. Er hätte sie danach überwältigt und fixiert, jedoch so, dass sie sich losreisen konnte nach einiger Zeit. In dieser Zeit hätte er Sara gezwungen das zweite Kleid anzuziehen. Er hätte sie noch einmal so richtig geschlagen, damit sie auf den Bauch fiel. Catherine hätte geschrieen. Er hätte geschossen. Ein Schuss in den Rücken, so gezielt das er garantiert tödlich war. Er hätte Sara so lange angestarrt bis sich Catherine befreien konnte. Bevor sie nach ihrer Waffe greifen konnte hätte er sich umgedreht und sie währe gelaufen und er hätte sie gejagt und auf sie geschossen, wie auf Wild. _

_Er hätte sie getroffen, sie in die richtige Position gebracht, währe zurück in die Hütte, hätte dasselbe mit Sara gemacht. Später hätte er nach weiteren blond-brünetten Frauenpärchen gesucht und alles wiederholt und sich durch die Medien, die über seine letzten Opfer berichteten, aufgegeilt... _

„Es ist vorbei.", sagte Catherine und ließ sich neben Sara nieder. Diese griff nach einem Tuch, welches über der Spüle lag und drückte es fest auf Catherines Wunden.

„Es tut mir leid.", entschuldigte Sara sich. Es tat ihr leid, dass sie damals nicht geblieben war.

„Bleib jetzt.", antwortete Catherine, die es wohl verstand Gedanken zu lesen, und somit genau wusste worum es ging.

Sara drückte Catherines Hand, als sie ihre Unterarme mit diesem Tuch umwickelt hatte. Sie sah hoch. „Okay.", formulierte sie. Catherine beugte sich zu Sara und beide Küssten sich innig, bevor sie die Polizei riefen.

**The End**

_Danke fürs Lesen!_


End file.
